Hang Ups and Noodle Cups
by snipershezz
Summary: On the biggest day of their lives, Hancock and Dell look back on the moments that led up to their marriage. Sequel to Middle School Cheese :)


**Characters:** John Hancock, Female Sole Survivor, Original Female Character(s), Kent Connolly, Piper Wright, Nick Valentine, Fahrenheit

 **Relationships:** John Hancock/F!Sole, Kent Connolly/Original Female Character(s)

 **Tags:** Het, Gen, Family, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Cheesy, Marriage

 **Summary:** On the biggest day of their lives, Hancock and Dell look back on the moments that led up to their marriage.

 **A/N:** This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme and for once it's not smutty, it's cute and fluffy lol

 **The original prompt was as follows:** Was hoping to get a story written about the SS Nora and Hancock getting married. Can be smut and drama as long as they get happily married in the end I'm good.

 **Part Two of the** _ **Cheese and Noodles Series**_

* * *

Hancock looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit - the tux - it looked pretty good. An equal mix of confident and terrified he reached a shaking hand up to fix his tie.

Fahrenheit lingered in the doorway, "How you feelin' stud?"

His eyes shot over to his bodyguard, she was clad in a figure hugging red dress, her ginger hair piled up in a fancy do on top of her head.

"Yeah, your girl convinced me to put on a dress." She sniffed, smirking slightly, "Mind you, I look damn good in it."

Hancock snorted, "You're gunna show her up in that."

Fahrenheit grinned shaking her head, "You haven't seen her. No one could even hold a candle to her."

Hancock let out a shaky breath, "Fuck. I'm gettin' married."

She shrugged, "Can't be as bad as when you asked her, damn John, you were a fuckin' train wreck that day -"

* * *

 _He was a wreck, he knew it. Everything was perfect, he'd made sure of it. Dell was supposed to meet him on the roof in five minutes. With any luck she wouldn't have a clue what he had planned, it was supposed to be a surprise after all._

 _The hatch to the rook opened and he took a deep breath. Dell clambered out to see the most beautiful sight. The area was strung with fairy lights and there standing in the middle was a nervous looking John, wringing his hands in front of him._

 _She smiled, "John this is lovely. What's the occasion?" She crossed the roof to his side._

 _"You know I'm a hopeless romantic doll. It's - uh - been a year today since we met 'n' I wanted to do something special."_

 _Dell didn't think she could love this man any more than she already did but this was just so sweet it made her heart want to burst._

 _"Fuck. Ok so listen - my whole life I never thought I'd meet anyone like you. You're - shit - Dell you're perfect and I don't know what I did to deserve you but here you are. I wake up everyday knowing that you gave your heart to me and that - I can't even describe how that feels. So -" He got down on one knee and Dell choked back a sob, "Will you marry me?"_

 _She nodded, "Yes!"_

 _He placed a ring on her finger, Lord knows where he got it but there it was shining in the light. She threw herself at him, knocking him to the ground._

 _"I love you John."_

 _He chuckled, "I love you too Dell."_

* * *

When he shook himself out of the memory, Nick was standing in place of Fahrenheit.

"Nick, you made it."

The synth chuckled, "Ain't every day two of your best friends get married. Of course I made it, I'm the best man after all."

"Did you get the rings?"

"Of course I did, they're right here." He patted the pocket of his trench coat. "Let's go stud, don't want to be late for your big day."

* * *

"Oh my God Blue you look incredible!"

Dell turned to see Piper strolling into the room in a blue sequin dress.

"You think so?" She asked nervously.

"Daisy did an amazing job, the dress is perfect and your hair! Holy crap, you're a vision honey."

Dell blushed, "Thank you. I don't think I looked this nice on my first wedding day."

Piper smiled, "How you holdin' up Blue?"

"Happy, nervous, a combination of the two."

Piper laughed, "I hear every woman gets that on her wedding day. I saw poor Kent out there, he looks like he's going to be sick."

The smiled dropped off Dell's face, "Oh crap, really? God, he's been like that since I asked him to give me away, you should've seen his face -"

* * *

 _The Memory Den, ironically, held both good and bad memories for Dell. There was a reason she was here though. Kent. She waved to the girls as she passed them, knocking lightly before heading into Kent's room._

 _"How's my favourite sidekick?"_

 _"Dell! Pull up a chair. How you been?"_

 _"Good, good. How about you?"_

 _Kent nodded, "I'm alright, the nightmares are fading slowly, my knee is still giving me trouble but the doc says that'll stop soon."_

 _Dell placed a hand on his leg, "That's good news, just take it one day at a time. If you ever need anything, even just someone to sit with, you let me know."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _His smile always made Dell's day, she thought of Kent as a younger brother, someone to look out for in this crazy world, "I have a favour to ask, Kenny."_

 _"Sure anything Dell."_

 _"I'm getting married."_

 _"Oh my God! Congratulations!" He hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy for you two."_

 _He released her and she smiled, "I want you to give me away."_

 _His eyes bugged, "Me?"_

 _"You're like my brother Kenny, it would mean a lot to me."_

 _He looked down, and when he looked back up his eyes were shining, "I'd be honoured."_

 _Dell beamed, "Thank you."_

 _The smile dropped off Kent's face, "Oh God! What if I screw up?"_

* * *

Dell found herself back in the present. Kent was smiling down at her, "It's show time." He held out an arm, which she took gratefully, "You look beautiful Delilah."

She blushed, "Thanks Kenny, but look at you! Lookin' sharp brother! Maybe we'll find you a girl tonight, huh?"

Kent looked away snorting, "Like that's going to happen."

* * *

As it turned out Kent didn't screw up, he watched as Dell and John exchanged their vows, a soft wistful sigh coming from his throat.

"Romantic isn't it?" Kent turned to see a small fragile looking blonde woman standing next to him, her big blue eyes staring up at him.

Kent's breath caught in his throat, she was beautiful. "Y-yeah it's nice to see them finally tie the knot." The woman's nose scrunched up in confusion and Kent thought just how adorable that looked. "Old pre-war saying." He clarified.

Her eyes lit up, "You're pre-war? Wow, that's awesome."

Kent chuckled quietly.

"I'm Holly."

"Kent Connolly."

"You're the one who does the Silver Shroud radio right?"

He was sure he'd be blushing if he had the ability, "Yeah that's me."

"I love that show!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always listen to you." She blushed, "I mean, I listen to the _station_ , not - not that I don't listen to _you_ , you've got a great voice - oh dear - umm - I'm making an idiot out of myself -"

Kent smiled kindly, "I don't think you're an idiot at all Holly."

She blushed again, people began to whoop and holler as Dell and John shared a passionate kiss, "I guess I'll see you at the party maybe?"

Kent nodded, "I'll be there."

* * *

"Go and talk to her Kenny! Ask her to dance." Dell's voice was excited.

Kent shook his head, "Naw, I couldn't do that. She's so beautiful."

"Oh come on! She said you have a great voice, that's - like - your in man!"

Hancock took a sip of his whisky, "You never know if you don't try brother." He offered, "Take that from experience." He smiled at Dell squeezing her hand in his.

She blushed, "He's right Kenny."

Kent sighed, "Ok but if I make a dick of myself, you two are going to have to save me."

Dell patted his shoulder gently, "The Shroud always comes to her sidekick's rescue. Now, go get her man."

* * *

Dell watched Kent chat to the girl as she toyed with her noodle cup. They shared awkward smiles and blushes. Finally, she watched him hold out a hand and the woman took it shyly. He led her out onto the dance floor, the woman - Dell searched her memory for the name - Holly - that was it - stepped in close and draped her arms around Kent's shoulders.

"Ahh young love, hey doll? Looks like he finally got over his hang ups." Hancock purred in her ear. She smiled in response, watching the couple sway together. "Would you like to dance Mrs. Hancock?"

A grin split Dell's face, "I would love to."


End file.
